We're Buds, Right?
by ourlittlesecret
Summary: Post-Game. Lloyd and Zelos are well into their journey for exspheres—but Zelos has been having some peculiar thoughts about his brunette companion lately. Maybe the suns been getting to him. Zelloyd.


Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be to own these characters, they aren't mine. They belong to the Namco Tales Studio.

Description: Post-Game. Lloyd and Zelos are well into their journey for exspheres—but Zelos has been having some peculiar thoughts about his brunette companion lately. Maybe the suns been getting to him.

Author's Comments: ahaha, this is only my second fanfiction EVER so! please don't eat my face or anything if it sucks. u-unless eating face is a good thing. in which case, you can eat my face if you think its okay. ;A; i considered making it moar steamy at the end, but i... ahaha, i have no experience so i figured i'd quit while i was ahead. if you've seen ALL of the z-skits with zelos, some of the jokes in here will make more sense (and thus be more funny.) ahaha.

shutting up. :x

_________________________________________________

The sun was low in the sky, hanging just over the horizon, as if it was tempting the population to take it, to grab it. But of course, what scant humanity 'populating' this forest was few and far between, and even _they_ wouldn't dare. After all, it danced behind a shimmering wave of heat that would surely disintegrate any greedy hand that reached out to claim the orange ball of fire.

If anything, the humans beneath its gaze would merely want to block it out—as one certain brunette was fruitlessly trying to do. He'd long since lost his trademark red jacket, despite the risk of a burn, and had carelessly draped it over his shoulder while he shielded his face with his arm. Beside him, an older man—though by no means 'old'—seemed unbothered by the heat…Except on the occasion when he whined about being sweaty, but that was for the sake of being annoying, and that alone.

"Do you miss them?" This from the brunette.

His redheaded companion laughed—that big-smiled laugh he always flaunted when he wanted to hide how he felt. "Of course! I _ache_ for my Gorgeous Ultra Cool Beauty and—"

The man— Tethe'alla's chosen— didn't need to finish before Lloyd laughed, though the boy could see through Zelos' jokes. It hurt. Why wouldn't Zelos just be honest? It was just the two of them on this journey now, and hadn't Lloyd _showed_ him that he would never betray him? That he could be trusted? They were friends, even greater friends than they'd been during the journey for world regeneration. And it wasn't as if Zelos had any _hunnies_ (Zelos' word, not his) to impress. Why did he need to be so fake? Why couldn't the red-head just be _real?_

"Funny. But seriously, Zelos." He slid his chocolate eyes to meet cerulean. His smile was patient, even mildly amused, but there was a seriousness to his gaze that he hoped Zelos wouldn't brush off like he so often did. "We're not going to see anyone for a long time. Won't you miss them?"

They'd been on their journey for two weeks. Already Lloyd's pack was heavy with exspheres, and as per usual, Zelos had _gracefully_ declined to split the burden between them. In fact, Lloyd noted silently, he seemed to enjoy the sight of Lloyd tired and panting at the end of the day. Weird.

________

Zelos slid his gaze across to his companion, whose expression was almost too innocent to bear. How was it that Lloyd merely had to level him one of those angelic expressions and instantly, Zelos felt like the biggest fake on the planet? Maybe he was. Wouldn't that be funny too— it would be the only thing he was 'best' at. He tossed the brunette a saucy grin.

"I _was_ being serious. How could you not miss her? I do recall you saying that you wanted to join the 'Professor Raine Fan club, right?"

"YOU WERE LISTENING?" Lloyd immediately forgot the question he'd asked and, in a panic, picked up the pace and moved around to the front of Zelos. The mere sight of Lloyd made the tease worth it; his hands were spread in front of him in a dramatic 'halt!' arrangement. It was all too easy to tease him. Cute.

"Yeah! I heard most of the conversation. You need to keep your voice down if you don't want others to hear things you don't want them to know, Lloydy-Lloyd."

"Well I—!" Lloyd flushed. "Well it's not as if I _still_ do. That was a long time ago." He folded his arms, shifting his red jacket to spread wider over his shoulder, protecting at least one part of him from the scorching heat. But when his blush faded, his cheeks were still a bright pink, and Zelos wondered if he'd gotten sunburned. No point in worrying about it now, in any case. The sun would be going down soon.

"It wasn't _that_ long ago. But on a serious note, I don't know that I'll miss everyone all that much. I mean— they could hardly stand me." Especially Genis. Zelos winced at the thought. Why had the little twerp disliked him so much anyway? Was it because he and Lloyd had quickly become friends? Maybe…But why the harassment? It wasn't as if Zelos planned to do anything _untoward_ to the brunette. Zelos liked women. Or at least, that's what he'd thought until recently. Now he wasn't so sure.

In truth, Zelos supposed he would miss Sheena and Colette. His love-hate relationship with the Mizuho's new chief hadn't changed— in fact, during their journey, it might have even grown. And he'd found a sort of kinship with Colette, the chosen that had proven so much better, more _good_, than he could ever be. But of everyone, the only person he'd_ really_ was Lloyd. But that was a moot point now, since it didn't seem like the two of them would be separated anytime soon.

"That's not true! They liked you!" Lloyd had resumed his steady pace beside Tethe'allan's chosen, but now he pressed closer, as if the closer he got with his supposed-to-be-convincing expression, the more likely Zelos would be to believe him.

"Okay, okay, Bud. Sure." Zelos held up his hands in a placating manner, inwardly embarrassed. Why did it matter to Lloyd so much that Zelos feel cared for? He'd lived without real friends— could continue without them. Not that he hadn't found a real friend in Lloyd. In all honesty, the redhead had found camaraderie with Lloyd that he'd never had before. One he didn't want to give up. Which was the reason he was here now.

But why in Martel's name did have Lloyd have to be so adorable? It was annoying. He wanted _boobs_ to thrill him, not this bony teenager. He supposed he'd been around women who spurned him too long— namely Sheena, Colette, Presea, and Raine— and was getting a little less 'picky.'

"Anyway, let's set up camp. It'll be dark soon." Zelos set down his pack, which was considerably lighter then his friend's, and then dramatically threw his hand to his forehead. "Man, it feels like we're in Triet! If it has to be so hot, there should _at least_ be some scantily clad beauties to entertain us!"

"_You're_ hot?" Lloyd mirrored, looking flustered and marginally annoyed. He heaved the pack of exspheres off his shoulders and set it as gently as he could on the dirt. "Whose been carrying all the weight around here?" He hooked his hands on his hips— if those could be _called_ hips, Zelos noted with grudging amusement. His cerulean gaze dropped to where Lloyd's now un-gloved fingers clenched his side. Were the boy's hips as delightful to touch as a woman's?

No, no, nooo, he was not allowed to think that. By Cruxis, was the heat getting to him? Zelos' found it hard to reign in his ridiculous thoughts.

"You _know_ I can't carry heavy things! You remember what happened when I tried to carry Regal, right?" Zelos' voice was jovial, joking. With a foot, he kicked out his bed mat— which was a _painful_ reminder of how much he longed for his gigantic bed at home— and shrugged out of his pink coat. "And anyway, look at this skin." He indicated the smooth flesh of his shoulder. "I'd get red marks from the straps if I had to lug those exspheres around."

"Red marks my ass." Lloyd mumbled, taking an absurd interest in untying his mat. What was with him? If Zelos were right— and he was _always_ right, Lloyd's face had gotten a bit pinker. But then again, it _was_ getting darker, so Zelos just wrote it off as a shadow.

A silence fell, but it was comfortable. Times like these were new to Zelos— he'd always felt that unless he broke the silence with a witty comment or a flirtation, his companion would get bored and leave him. Silence had never been a good thing until this idealistic brunette had come along. The chosen blew a breath through his lips. He really needed to stop thinking about Lloyd; already he felt his thoughts turning into emotions that would lead him— them— down a path he wasn't sure he wanted to follow.

Unfortunately, restraining one's thoughts was not an easy task. Especially for Zelos who, in the past, had been more than willing to let his thoughts run free on _more_ than one occasion. But back _then_, he'd been thinking about his hunnies. Now? An innocent _boy_, who was unlikely to have even been kissed, let alone…Zelos shot his gaze to the sky and did violence to his thoughts. He couldn't go there.

But oh, wouldn't it be sweet.

The sound of trickling water jerked his attention to the present. "Uh—Lloyd, bud. If you're going to take a tinkle, _please_ inform me before hand next time." After all, Zelos could very easily have turned around unthinkingly and, well, considering his current unchaste thoughts…Lloyd would regret the fact that he'd relieved himself anywhere _near_ the philanderous chosen. But as it was, Zelos sat straight as a rod and kept his attention in the opposite direction.

"Me!?" He heard Lloyd exclaim. "I thought that was you!"

At this, the redhead whirled in a frenzy of curls and, sure at shooting, Lloyd was also sitting with his back facing the chosen, apparently just as intent on giving the chosen privacy. Which he obviously didn't need. Hesitantly, Lloyd turned around.

"…Water!!"

It was yelled by both at once, and Lloyd was stripping out of his pants faster than Kratos could shout a spell. Good thing too, because if he'd been around to see Zelos' expression…

"Oi, Lloyd—wait up!!" Zelos asked, though he took amusement in seeing Lloyd dash through the bushes in nothing but his undergarments and disappear from sight. Huh. He really _must_ have been sunburned to be that hasty. Eagerly— and with nothing short of lustful anticipation— Zelos tugged off his black shirt and made a dash for the brunette's clothing, which he'd unwisely left at the camp site.

Zelos had a near naked boy as his companion, and he simply couldn't waste the opportunity. His previous worries seemed to have completely been erased.

And no wonder. Gooseflesh spread across the bare skin of his arms as he scooped up Lloyd's attire, holding it close. Unlike Zelos, Lloyd went without cologne, but despite this, his scent of his body was heady…and powerfully stimulating. Did the youth realize what he'd gotten himself into?

Hastily, the chosen stashed the clothing in a high branch where Lloyd would be least likely too look and tore off into the woods after him, following the tell-tale sounds of splashing.

"Zelos! What took you so long?"

Lloyd was floundering around in a deep, slow creek— a sight so innocent it seemed to wipe away any perverse plans Zelos might have had. But now it'd be awkward trying to explain why he'd hidden the duel-swordsman's clothing when they got back to camp. Crap.

But that aside, there was a cool river that practically begged Zelos to leap into and an attractive teenager in it that made the invitation _all the more_ appealing.

"The sight of you running off nearly stark naked put me in shock. But you could afford to do a bit more running around; I think you're putting on a bit of weight." Zelos joked as he dove into the water. When he surfaced, Lloyd was floating nearby, his face indignant.

"Yeah right!" With one arm, he paddled closer. "You didn't even have time to get a good glimpse. And anyway, I've got abs, you idiot! See, feel!"

The invitation to touch Lloyd scraped away all the restrictions Zelos had put on himself. He stretched out his hand through the water, and the closer he got, the more every sense seemed to heighten. He could almost feel the water breaking around his fingers, parting to allow the chosen to touch the flesh he ached to caress far more then he'd initially realized. How long had he wanted this? Week? Months?

A muscle on his cheek flickered when he clenched his jaw to avoid the intake of breath at heat of the youth's abdomen. It seemed to almost burn his fingers, which had cooled from the temperature of the water. Curiously, and painfully allured, the redhead slid his fingers across the smooth, hard skin of his abdomen— felt the groove of his belly button as his hand passed over. But the water seemed to deny Zelos further pleasure, for it was intent on ripping them apart. Zelos pumped with his legs, treading water, bringing them close enough that, should he defy the water any further, their chests would touch.

But what would Lloyd think? As it was, the electricity sparking from Zelos could fuel all of Meltokio for a year. Maybe more. He didn't need to cause a power-outage to his own body from a lightning surge. So to speak.

"Nnn!"

Lloyd whimpered, his water-beaded lashes sliding shut with...pleasure? But Zelos had already withdrawn his hand, and was staring incredulously. What the _hell?_ As he watched, the brunette puffed out a hot breath and caught his fellow swordsmen in his arms— effectively closing the gap that Zelos had painstakingly tried to keep apart. But despite his 'dismay', he pressed closer, more than willing to be brought nearer.

"Lloyd what're y—"

The touch too warm— to _sensual_ to be accidental slid high up Zelos' thigh, threatening the unholy with fingers that stroked a pattern around his hips. But this— wasn't this wrong? Every instinct in him screamed to drag Lloyd out of the water and slide him— both of them —to the earth and successfully finish what they'd started. His body begged for it, _needed_ it.

But warning signals flared in his mind, and he jerked way. "Ahahahahh...Dammit Lloyd, d'you know what the hell you're getting yourself into?" Zelos marveled at the sound of his own voice, rough with something he'd prefer not to name. He hadn't sounded like that since…well, since he before joined up with them on the journey for regeneration.

"Wh-wha?" Lloyd looked confused, embarrassed. The dying sun caught on the beads water that dampened his lips, and to Zelos, they almost looked like glossy. Gloss would mean makeup, and makeup would mean 'woman.' And in this instance, a woman would be something _much_ easier for Zelos to deal with.

Suddenly, Lloyd was irritated. "You started feeling me up first! Don't blame it on me!"

"Feeling you up?" Zelos echoed, unable to decide whether or not he was amused, incredulous, or annoyed. Maybe all of them. "If poking your abs like you _told_ me to is what you're calling 'feeling up', I wonder what you'd call what you were doing to _me_?"

"You also touched my—" He paused, those innocently-alluring brown eyes widening with horror. "I didn't touch you at all! Except to h-hug you b-but, you know that…" Apparently his embarrassment was interfering with his ability speak, but then he suddenly shouted, "THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE WATER!"

Faster than Zelos could react— again— Lloyd was crazily paddling to shore as if a whole hoard of Mithos clones were on his tail. But as something warm stroked the soft skin of his foot, the idiot chosen finally realized what the youth had meant. "Holy sh—" And without further ado, Zelos was in hot pursuit of Lloyd, who was already standing ashore, looking horrified.

Dripping and shuddering with revulsion, Zelos drew up beside him and joined him in staring at the water. They were both shivering now, though whether it was because of the chilly night air or something else entirely was unclear— and Zelos preferred not to think about it. Breathing heavily from the exertion of adrenaline, the duel-swordsman flopped to the earth a safe distance from the shore and continued to stare at the slow-moving creek, as if there was a chance their unidentified molester might show itself.

"Phew. I wonder what that was." Lloyd rested his cheek on his shoulder, grinning with delight and relief. It seemed he'd opted to put the whole nasty business of blaming the fondling on Zelos out of his mind. But Zelos? Oh no. _Now_ Zelos was curious.

"You said he touched you. Your what? Knee?" Zelos touched the tip of one cool finger lightly on Lloyd's knee, his expression amused, sarcastic. _Of course_ it hadn't been the youth's knee, but what better way to see if the brown-eyed wonder would still enjoy the intimate touch if it were _actually_ Zelos this time around.

"Uh...No." He looked midly distressed.

"Oh? Higher? Here, then?" Zelos inquired with a wicked grin, and the finger became a warm palm, sensually stroking skin that was surprisingly warm, despite the other boy's incessant shivering.

Lloyd shook his head, having apparently lost the ability to speak, and the chosen searched his eyes. There was no fear there, nothing that would indicate that Zelos should stop. In fact, those eyes seemed to fairly beg, boring into Zelos' own with an intensity that sent flames of arousal through him. But a rare sense of decency reared its head inside him, and he dropped his hand to the earth, supporting his weight on his hand as he leaned across the distance. He wouldn't pervert this moment. Couldn't. After all— Lloyd was too _pure._ And though Zelos could never undo what he'd done with others, and wasn't really sure he _wanted_ to, he wouldn't turn this situation into those countless times from his past. Lloyd was innocent, not like Zelos. And after all, those women had meant nothing to him. Lloyd…Lloyd meant the world to him.

Haha! Cruxis, that wasn't like him at all. Where was his goofiness? His spark? But as those brown eyes he'd come to love drifted shut as their breath mixed, Zelos supposed he could afford to be a bit of a softy—for once in his life. Gently, but with an eagerness that left no doubt to his intention, he caught Lloyd's face and held it.

"You know, Lloyd," Zelos began, laughing when he felt Lloyd huff with impatience. "You might regret this later…I mean, it's _me_ we're talking about."

"I won't." Lloyd responded, tipping up his chin to murmur against the redhead's lips. "We're buds, right?"

"Haha, right. Buds." Zelos murmured hastily, hardly able to get out the words before his need to taste Lloyd won out.

Sweetness. Killer sweetness. He'd kissed a lot of women. Loads. But had anything ever been _this_ sweet?


End file.
